Machoke (Pokémon)
|} Machoke (Japanese: ゴーリキー Goriky) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 28 and evolves into when traded. Biology Machoke is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin. It has a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside its mouth. Two of these teeth are in the upper jaw, while two are in the lower jaw. On top of its head are three, light brown ridges. Its arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. It possesses large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over its belt. The lower part of its body has black markings that resemble briefs. It is always seen wearing a black and golden power-save belt resembling a Championship belt that regulates Machoke's strength. Machoke is a Pokémon of immense strength. Its muscles are as hard as steel, and it is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects with only one finger. In spite of this, it is modest and often helps people with manual labor. It can be found in the , where it trains daily. In the anime Major appearances A Machoke appeared in Chikorita's Big Upset as a member of a group of Pokémon that roamed the streets of a city as a gang. It befriended after she defeated its leader, a , and became the new gang leader. A Machoke appeared in Turning Over A New Bayleef, under the ownership of Haruno. It helped her with her gardening and was responsible for finding when she was washed away in some rapids. A Machoke appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man, under the ownership of Chuck. He used it in his Gym against , where it was defeated by Bayleef after almost defeating her with . A Machoke in Pop Goes The Sneasel as one of the Pokémon protecting the flame of . A Machoke appeared in Hoenn Alone!, under the ownership of a . It was used to help passengers on his boat with any problems they have. had a , Machoke, and chase after her runaway in Sitting Psyduck. Several Machoke and Machamp appeared in Bibarel Gnaws Best! as construction workers under the ownership of the expert stonecutter. In Lost Leader Strategy!, it was revealed that Maylene used a Machoke in her Gym battle with Paul, where it was defeated by . Maylene later used Machoke in A Triple Fighting Chance! during her battle against Ash; it Machoke battled and was defeated. used a Machoke in the Performance Stage of the in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. An impressive performance saw Kenny make it to the next stage. A Machoke appeared in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!, under the ownership of Korrina. Korrina used Machoke in her Gym battle against Ash; it battled , but was defeated. Minor appearances Machoke debuted in The Punchy Pokémon, where it fought Ash's Primeape during the P1 Grand Prix. A Machoke appeared in a flashback in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. In Showdown at Dark City, Machoke is one of the Pokémon owned by one of the s at Yas Gym. A Machoke appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Machoke appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was seen competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. A Machoke was seen in a Pokémon Lab in Riddle Me This. A Machoke appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time as one of the Pokémon in Stella's circus. Two Machoke appeared in Shell Shock!, under the ownership of an expedition crew led by Nurse Joy, which was looking for Fossils. They rescued Ash, his friends, and the crew from a runaway boulder heading for them. In Stage Fight!, a Machoke was part of a showboat stage show along with other Pokémon. Danny owned a Machoke in Navel Maneuvers, which helped him carve a sled that he used during his second challenge against Ash. It reappeared in a flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. A Machoke appeared in The Power of One. A Machoke appeared in Wired for Battle! as one of the Pokémon seen in Muramasa's dojo. A Machoke appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Machoke appeared in Love, Totodile Style, under the ownership of Trixie. It is among the Pokémon she uses in her circus. A Machoke appeared in Hassle in the Castle, under the ownership of Dr. Anna. She uses it in her health clinic for massages. owned a Machoke in Two Hits and a Miss. A Machoke appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Machoke appeared in a fantasy in A Better Pill to Swallow. A Machoke appeared in Wobbu-Palooza!, under the ownership of a festival crasher. A Machoke appeared in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally as one of the Pokémon participating in a street festival. A Machoke appeared in a flashback in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon defeated by Wings Alexander's then- . A Machoke appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!, under the ownership of a . It was seen alongside its Trainer. A 's Machoke appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. A Machoke appeared in Playing with Fire!. A Machoke appeared in We're No Angels!. A Machoke appeared in Taming of the Shroomish. A Machoke appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A Machoke appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Machoke was owned by a demolition crew (which was changed into a construction crew due to Ritchie changing the past) in Celebi and Joy!. A Trainer's Machoke appeared in A Judgment Brawl. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. A Machoke appeared in Shapes of Things to Come!, under the ownership of a miner. A Machoke appeared in A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! on a fitness program. A Machoke appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Machoke appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, where it was used in the Ninja Village. A Trainer's Machoke appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Machoke appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A student's Machoke appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. It appeared again in the banned episode SM064. A Trainer's Machoke appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. A Trainer's Machoke appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Two Machoke appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. Two Trainers' Machoke appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... Three Trainers' Machoke appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A deliveryman's Machoke appeared in The Dex Can't Help It!, where it helped deliver a washing machine to 's house by mistake and then to the Pokémon Center. A Trainer's Machoke appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. Five Trainers' Machoke appeared in The Power of Us. A Machoke appeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It reappeared in a similar fashion during The Prism Between Light and Darkness!. A Trainer's Machoke appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Machoke debuts in Bulbasaur, Come Home!, where it protects the Viridian Gym from intruders. It attacked and , but Bulbasaur defeated it with a . has a Machoke that evolved into under Red's care, but was traded back afterwards in A Tale of Ninetales. A Machoke appeared in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon III as one of Brawly's Pokémon; it is unconfirmed if this Machoke evolved from the Machop he had in . Machoke attempted to fight Blaise's fiery illusions at the Lilycove Museum in , but failed miserably and ended up getting burned. His succeeded in doing so, however. A Machoke appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. The rented a Machoke, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A Machoke appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . 's Machoke appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 3. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga owns a Machamp which he caught after it evolved from Machoke in Catch That Pokémon Thief!!. 's Machoke was used in the Gym battle against Red in Get The Last Badge!!. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A uses a Machoke in Find Munchlax!!. Maylene has a Machoke which was only seen getting defeated by Hareta's Piplup in Dialga's Secret Keys. An Officer's Machoke appeared in Charon Must Be Stopped!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} . This Pokémon has so much strength, it can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler on just one finger.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} . This Pokémon has so much strength, it can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler on just one finger.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} Trade in Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) }} |} |} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} , , , , , and , Stark Mountain, Mt. Coronet, , Acuity Lakefront}} , , , and , Mt. Coronet}} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 15, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode C & A, Advanced Mode B & A)(All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Machoke|English|United States|38|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Machoke}} |Trade for Evolution! Machoke|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Machoke}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |frlg1=Focus Band|frlg1type=None|frlg1rar=5 |sm1=Focus Band|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Focus Band|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 |event1=Fighting Gem|event1type=Gem }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 86 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=067 |name2=Machoke |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=068 |name3=Machamp |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Machoke was originally known as "Kung-Foo". This name is a corruption of kung fu, a Chinese martial art. * In The Official Pokémon Handbook, Machoke is described as being extremely narcissistic; "Machoke, ...likes its own body way too much. Sometimes it's too busy looking at itself in the mirror to train", which is exactly the opposite of the description given in Pokémon Stadium; "Although it is incredibly strong, it is always modest". * Machoke's belt looks very similar to the Winner's Belt Prop in . Origin Machoke appears to be based on a or wrestler with some reptilian traits. Name origin Machoke may be a combination of macho ( for male, overly masculine or chauvinist) and choke. Macho has come to mean tough or masculine in English. Akin to , the masculine attribute has no reflection on gender assignment, as both species can be male and female; however, 's evolutionary line does have a 3:1 male:female ratio, making the species predominantly—but not entirely—male. Goriky is a corruption of 剛力 gōriki ( strength). In other languages |fr=Machopeur|frmeaning=From Macho and or |es=Machoke|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Maschock|demeaning=From Macho and |it=Machoke|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=근육몬 Geunyukmon|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=大力 Daaihlihk|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Great strength" |zh_cmn=豪力 Háolì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Heroic strength" |hi=मचोक Machoke|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мачоук Machouk|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Blue's Machoke External links * Notes |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Maschock es:Machoke fr:Machopeur it:Machoke ja:ゴーリキー zh:豪力